starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:207.161.222.238
Cooldowns and UnitBox areas Where are you getting cooldown figures from? Due to multiple gamespeeds, actually taking them from game or video measurements is not a good idea. Also please do not remove parts of the UnitBox when adding information. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean my unitbox parts, but I ovbiously didn't want to change anything else. If I try to edit any unitbox which has those beta reference tags after them though, it doesn't work, because it removes the greater than and less than symbols from all the tags... and it would take me forever to put them back manually, so I can't edit pages that have those reference tags on them. : I get the unit information straight from the game data files. I am quite certain these times are in seconds if on normal game speed, and I haven't bothered in dealing with what faster speed's ratio is, since everything is based off normal. : -- 20:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if we can use info from the data files. Blizzard might consider that data mining, and they have a policy against that. :: I am doing it on my own accord. Not only is it completely impossible for them to detect, but they can't blame the website or staff for hosting that information if the problem is the data viewing, not sharing. Not only that, but if you just time the attacks manually (against buildings and other larger/healable targets) at normal speed, you will get the same values as in the data files. The important thing that should be question is is this data accurate? Yes, it is. :: -- 02:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : OH! I think i figured out how to edit without the damn WYSIWYG editor... I just need to click on the source button. I guess when i was changing the attack speed value, the ref tag wasn't the only thing getting modified due to the WYSIWYG editor. I don't think there will be any problems if I'm doing that. Other useful info can also be found in the gamedata, such as movement speed, delay between sub-attacks, and splash radiuses. Am I able to change that stuff now that you know my source? : -- 20:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) See above. By the way, by the WYSIWYG editor, do you mean the Rich Text editor? : On a side note, I was really curious as to why it took forever to get the proper unit info down for the sc2 units. Not only was it unchanged for like the first week the beta was released, but a bunch of info still hasn't been changed. I noticed non-registered users can edit now, and maybe that was the problem before. : -- 20:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know the beta well at all. I couldn't figure out how to face the AI at first, and playing against people would just get me killed (so I couldn't get stats). In fact, it took me two days just to get the first game going. Finally Meco and I arranged a custom game on a Saturday, but due to crashes and stuff, it took half a day. Only then could we put info up. I don't know about what info that hasn't been changed that should be changed that you're talking about though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC)